The Further Adventures
by To the Redwoods
Summary: The continuing and past adventures of the all the world's nations and their ever loyal capital cities. Plus some one shots as well.
1. The Christmas Party

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Kinda.. Hahaha. Well I hate my job and it's only been like a week and it's already taking up 97% of my free time. Not only that, but I have this serious mental thing where I have a legitimate fear of being an adult, so like it's had me up under more stress then it should.. Anyway, spare time is filled with weeping and writing so that's good I think. :] So this is the first chapter.. section.. part? Of my next little project. I thought I'd start off with DC and America, because I wanna. If you're new to the party, DC is one of like.. way to many OC's I made up for my other story "A Very Dangerous Idea". You don't need to read it at all to get what's about to be going down over here, this isn't really a sequel. Butttttttt, it might have some call backs.. maybe. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, here we go. Haha_

_PS: I gave up on trying to spell horderves (Hourderves? Orderves?) If there is someone out there who knows how to correctly spell this word it would be awesome so it's not all spelled wrong in here... Haha ((Edit: I got it.. Thank you Kanae Valentine :] ))_

* * *

><p>DC sat at the end of the bar in the middle of a very stuffy and official Christmas party put on by her boss. To say the very least, the American capital was out of her element. Besides her always unruly brunette hair, she didn't even feel like herself. She was zipped into a form fitting red dress and her feet were stuffed into a pair of matching heels. She was trying to be polite to everyone she was introduced to, but being forced to attend a boring party was the last thing she wanted to be doing on Christmas Eve.<p>

With an over dramatic sigh, DC set her forehead down on the bar in front of her. A string quartet played quietly somewhere behind the crowd of slowly dancing older government officials and their wives. "Of all the great swing bands.. How did whoever planned this party even manage to find a string quartet. It's the 1930's not the 1730's.." She thought with another exasperated sigh.

As she finally found the strength to look up, she took another drink of the juice in her glass. She was fighting with all she had not to get herself a nice scotch or something else equally strong. But, she didn't need to risk getting tipsy and looking bad in front of anyone important. No, that was definitely the last thing she needed. Especially when the elegantly decorated hall, which was in the middle of a ridiculously expensive and fancy hotel and had been booked just for the occasion, was packed to the rafters with stuff-shirt old men. Each of which controlled one or another aspect of her job. Looking bad in front of any of them was definitely not a good idea.

"Please god, just kill me now before I have to talk to any more of these geezers.." She thought to herself as a low groan escaped her mouth.

"You drinkin' cranberry juice?" A voice behind her made her sit up straighter.

DC put on her best scowl and turned around to face the source of the voice, ready to tell off whatever old drunk man that had decided to approach her this time that the seat beside her was occupied and she didn't want anything else to drink. However, the young man that plopped down beside her made her practically choke on her words. Whatever anger she had built up to be directed at whoever she had assumed was going to hit on her evaporated as the young man gave her a bright smile.

"Uh, yeah it is." She managed.

His smile only got wider. "Yeah me too!" He raised his own glass, which caused the red liquid inside to reflect off his glasses in a strange glow. "Don't need to risk saying anything stupid in front of anyone important, well I mean stupider than usual." He corrected himself quickly. With an awkward motion, he straightened out his tie and jacket then settled into the chair and turned his blue gaze back to her. "The boss said I had to be here. What about you?"

DC smiled. Though the young man was talking almost faster then she could listen, his face was a welcome refresher in the room full of old men. "Yeah. I usually don't get invited to any fancy to do's, so I thought it might be nice to get all dressed up and come out, but man was I ever wrong.." She sighed. "There is nothing fun about any of this."

"You can say that again!" The blonde looked like he was going to laugh, but choked it back and covered it with his cup of juice as an older couple walked by and eyed him critically. As the pair disappeared into the crowd, he cleared his throat and held out a hand. "My name's Ameri- Er.. What I meant to say is that my name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. What's your's?"

DC raised her eyebrow, but took his outstretched hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Ramona Brown." She almost didn't use her human name. It was the first time in years and years since she had had to use it. "Just Mona's fine though."

"Well then Mona, you're looking a little low on cranberry juice. Can I get you another? By the looks of things, we're gonna be here a while."

"Of course you can."

And so, the pair settled into their barstools in order to wait out the night together. It was strange DC thought; that the way the conversation unfolded to easily it was almost as though she had known the blonde for years and years. She quickly brushed off the feeling and allowed herself to relax for the first time the entire evening. She struggled to suppress her usually enthusiastic personality, because she knew if she was caught being loud she would definitely get chewed out for it. And so, the pair sat together talking barely loud enough for even the nearest party guests to hear them over the string quartet that still played in the corner. The dance floor provided all the entertainment they could ever hope for, as they found plenty of old couples to make fun of. The dancers were busy making up steps to tangos and waltzes and being generally terrible dancers, which made both Alfred and DC very happy observers.

After what seemed like a few hours dragged by, Alfred let out a loud sigh. "I am starving and these hors d'œuvres are not doing anything for me. Want to go find some burgers or something?"

"I thought you would never ask. Please get us the hell outta here." She hopped to her feet and straightened out her dress before he took her hand.

"Quick scan for the boss.." He pulled her closer to his chest as his bright blue eyes scanned the crowd. "Aaaaaaand.. We're good. Let's make our escape quick before someone stops me and starts askin' questions."

DC laughed quietly as he dragged her through the crowd. "Careful or you'll give these people a reason to make us stay." She said quietly.

"Psh. No way. As the hero in this situation, I vow to recue from this party and take you somewhere we can stuff our faces. Kay?"

She laughed again. "Oh I'm so glad you're here for me oh knight in shining armor, whatever would I have done without you." She narrowed her gaze slightly, with a grin in his direction.

"Hey this is not a laughing matter. How else would you escape this lame ass party?" He pointed out as they came to a stop beside the double doored exit to the ballroom.

She thought for a moment, before she let out a breath and mock curtsied. "You're right Alfred. I'm so sorry. Now get me out of here will you Mr. Hero?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." He opened the door barely wide enough for them both to slip through before they made their escape out into the hall, past the coat check where Alfred pulled a spy move in order to grab his bomber jacket and slip it over his suit before they finally made it to the front door of the Hotel and out into the chilled December air. "Finally! Now I know I saw a diner around here somewhere!"

DC shivered and rubbed her arms as the blonde scanned the street. She looked up at the tall buildings. Soft light from the strings of white Christmas lights tangled around the branches above their heads made the frigid air around them glow. She let out a breath that came out in a little white cloud then disappeared into the shimmering air.

"There!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her along behind him. "Knew I saw one, right on the corner. A hero never forgets."

"Thought that was elephants?" DC struggled to keep up with him in her heels.

"Is it?"

She shook her head and shivered as they continued down the street.

"You cold?" He turned his bright blue eyes and frowned. "Here!" He stopped walking and pulled his bomber jacket off then tossed it at her. "I know we're almost there, but here ya go."  
>She hesitated before slipping on the already warm leather coat. "You sure you're not cold?"<p>

"Yeah take it." He grinned, and then took hold of her arm again. "Now let's move before I starve to death! That's what you should be worried about, not the cold." He laughed.

The pair made their way into the diner and took a seat by a window, so they could watch for anyone who might come looking for them. Alfred was working on devouring his weight in cheeseburgers and milkshakes. DC watched in amazement as she munched on an order of french-fries and her own single burger. She stole a glance out the window, and returned her attention to the man across from her.

"Do.. You want one?" He asked suddenly.

She realized she must have been staring and she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh no, I'm fine with just one." She paused as he took a sip of one of the three milkshakes sitting on the table in front of him. "Sorry I was staring, I was just thinking. You're eating like you've never had a burger before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, come to think of it, I only eat burgers."

DC laughed and let her gaze fall down to her plate where she focused on her french-fries. "You are something else Alfred. And like, it's the weirdest thing.. But I feel like I've met you before. Like I've known you for years and years and years.." She looked back up at him. He was giving her a funny look. "Was that weird to say?"

"No, no not weird.. Just, you got that too?" His asked hesitantly in a low voice.

They sat in strange silence for a moment. "Well, let's figure this out then. Where were you born?" DC asked as she sat back against the seat of the booth.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was born in Jamestown, but I've lived all over."

"Hm, and I was born here in Washington, so that can't be it.." The American capital tried to pick her questions carefully. Humans weren't really supposed to know who the she was, though many government workers did anyway. She knew her boss would be less then pleased if some guy she met at a party were to find out. "Do you work for the government?"

He hesitated again. "Uh, yeah sometimes.. I mean.. Well like it depends on if they need me or not.."

"Are you like a spy?" She asked excitedly.

"Something like that." He grinned and took the last big bit of his last burger.

"Well I work at the White House too, so I bet that's where we know each other." DC decided before she stole a wary glance out the window again. "We should, probably start heading back. If my boss notices I'm gone I'll be in trouble for sure." She stood with a loud sigh. "This party is so terrible."

Alfred gulped down the last milkshake and then stood up quickly in time to help her back into his jacket. "After you."

She looped her arm through his and they made their way back outside, in no real hurry at all to return to the hotel ballroom. Her mind wandered as she thought where she could have possibly met her blonde companion before. She was usually fairly good at remembering names and faces. As a government liaison and secretary to almost everyone it was practically her entire job to remember names and dates and faces and appointments. Not to mention there was no way this young man could be a spy for the government, not without her knowing anyway. She let out a frustrated sigh and resigned herself to never figuring it out.

"Let me get the door." Alfred, who seemed delightfully oblivious to her current inner struggle to remember his face, grabbed the handle before she could reach for it. "Back to suffering through this party-"

"Where have you been? You've been missing for over an hour!" A fuming man turned away from the coat check and glared at the pair as they walked through the door. "Do you have any idea what you of all people disappearing has done to the atmosphere of this party?"

DC let out a breath. She knew, as the capital of the United States of America she should have at least given a little notice before leaving. She opened her mouth to explain herself to her boss.

"Just some harmless fun boss, come on. You can't expect me to sit through every one of these boring parties. Plus whose idea was it not to put out some real food." Alfred spoke before she could and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was starving, ya know?"

"Y.. Your boss?" DC managed. "Alfred this is your boss?"

"Well yeah.."

"This is my boss.."

He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what do you mean your boss?"

"I knew inviting both of you to this party was a bad idea. I just knew something like this would happen, but no one would listen. You are both in trouble."

"I'm not following.." Alfred shook his head.

"You're America, aren't you? The personification of the United States of America?" DC touched his arm and he looked about ready to object when she spoke again. "I'm Washington DC, and we're in a lot of trouble.."

"Yes you are, so I suggest you split up and pretend this never happened." Their boss crossed his arms. "Come on America, and DC I suggest you go mingle. There are some people asking about you."

America sighed. "Coming, coming."

DC was at a loss. No wonder she had known the blonde. He was her nation. She shook her head a little as her boss disappeared back into the hall where the party was still going on. So much for that friendship she thought. She slipped his bomber jacket from her shoulders and handed it over to the man behind the coat check.

"Hey uh, DC?" America's voice made her look up. His blonde head poked out from the door of the ballroom and he waved his hand for her to come to his side.

She looked around then quickly made her way over to him. "What is it?"

"Relax okay? Hero's don't need rules right? Besides, there's still a million and a half things we need to talk about. See ya around okay?"

"I better." She smiled as he fled back after their boss into the crowd of people. She leaned against the door frame and shook her head.

"DC!" An official sounding voice brought her back to reality and she nodded.

"I'm coming Mr. Garner.."

* * *

><p><em>AN (pt 2) So that's that, they'll be more, just be patient. I'd love feedback, and internet cookies go to whoever can find the two things I Googled for historical accuracy. _


	2. Reluctant Rulebreakers

_A.N: Somebody found time to write! :D Well that's sort of a lie.. I've had time to write, but one of my ideas took a life of its own and now I don't know what to do with like half a notebook full of a Zombie AU fic *shot*…. -_- F my life. Anyway, back on track and next up is Bern._

_PS. I know its short, just shhh… I'm sorry. Who do you want to see next so I can plan while my aunt lives in my room and takes away my ability to be a secret online author for a few days…. _

* * *

><p>The Swiss countryside whizzed by outside of the car window as it cruised down a deserted road. Bern sighed lightly before turning his attention back to the folder in his lap. He was studying the schematics of a new safe house and base that would be available for him to use if it was needed.<p>

"Sir, we're almost there now." The man who was driving him reported over his shoulder to the dusty blonde in the back seat. "Apparently this place is high tech. It'll protect you against anything." The driver smiled.

Bern glanced at his blackberry after a short nod. "It sure is far enough away from anything that it won't ever be found." His pale green eyes focused on the world outside the car again. He had so much work he could be doing instead of touring this safe house he would probably never need to use. He should have brought his laptop, or at the very least a portion of the pile of paperwork that was currently living on his desk.

"Are you alright sir?" The driver asked as the Swiss capital's eyebrows knit together and his eyes grew distant.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, there's work that needs to be done and I don't need to be wasting my time on a tour of this place." His voice was low and tired. "But, I suppose a small break wouldn't be terrible."

"You need to learn to relax sir. You'll kill yourself if you work much harder." The driver pulled up the long driveway in front of the safe house. He let out a whistle as he leaned over to look out the window. "Doesn't look like much." He commented as he scrutinized the one story beige building. It was fairly small and there weren't any windows except for two beside the glass entryway.

Bern's boss stood at the just outside the glass door beside a blonde who regarded the car with sharp green eyes. He turned to say something to his boss who only shook his head and nodded back to Bern, who stepped out of the car carefully and shifted the papers back into the folder which he tucked under his arm. He cleared his throat before making his way up the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late sir, but I have a million things I should be doing-"

"Bern, relax." His boss set a hand on his shoulder as he reached the top of the stairs. "If you stress yourself out anymore you're going to kill yourself."

"Yessir.." The Swiss capital nodded and turned to the new man who was watching him carefully. "Who-"

"Right introductions." His boss cleared his throat. "Bern, this is your nation Switzerland."

"Trust me, I'm as unhappy with this complete disregard for the rules as you are, and I know we're both very busy so let's just get this tour over with as soon as possible?" Switzerland stuck out his hand for his capital, who shook it tentatively.

"I'm not sure about this.."

"Relax. We won't be long and you're in a safe house. I'm sure we can ignore the rules just this once." Their boss ushered the pair inside.

"Let's get this over with." Switzerland huffed.

Bern shook his head. "It really is nice to meet you Mr. Switzerland.."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we hurry please? I left Liechtenstein at home alone and the poor girl will cook an entire banquet if she thinks I'm hungry."

The tour of the high tech safe house went fairly quickly. There was an escape tunnel underground and a panic room as well as plenty of space for spare weaponry which pleased Switzerland, in addition to offices and a fairly large conference room on the ground level. Bern had found himself inspecting security cameras in the panic room with his ever critical eye when a quiet cough made him look up. Switzerland stood at the open door of the panic room.

"Mr. Switzerland?" Bern turned quickly.

The nation held up a hand. "Listen, I know you and I are on the same page here. We have work to do and we were dragged out of our offices for this stupid tour, and to break rules on top of that." He paused. "But, I have always been curious about my capital and so in that sense it wasn't a complete waste of time to come out here."

Bern managed a smile.

"I can see the government and daily affairs of our nation are in good hands. It was nice to meet you Bern." With that the blonde nation was gone, grumbling something about his sister and an empty fridge.

The capital shook his head. "I have so much paperwork to finish."


	3. Rome

_A/N: WELL I have been around the world and back and I have to say that there is a big bunch of stuff out there and sitting on my butt in California isn't getting me any closer to it. I guess first off I'll say hey everyone, good to see you. Been a while. But also I would like to add that I haven't been writing a lot lately but while I was in both Italy and France I did write a little bit to help me remember and I have a little 3 part 'vacation series' for you guys. Here's Part I and I love all of you and miss you too. PS Each of these are written in the respective cities….. It was quite the vacation. :]_

* * *

><p>It was a strange thing, but honestly Romano only felt at peace when caught up in the hustle and bustle of Rome. Right in the heart of it all was where his heart beat strongest. He could feel his blood pumping through the cobblestone streets and the neutral colored buildings. His gaze and fingertips followed the lines of the ancient structures left to him by his grandfather. The old city walls still stood proudly around part of his city and he could feel their strength in his bones just like he could feel every step of every citizen against the uneven pavement, out with the rising sun that was just beginning to peek over the countless rooftops and to cast long shadows of antennas across the street.<p>

He nodded to a family bustling by him and to a taxi driver with his windows down, enjoying the morning air and finishing up his long night shift. He even managed a smile at a man setting out fresh pastries in the glass cases in Snack Bar, and to his wife who was already loading another batch into the oven in the back. The smell of fresh baked sweet things hit Romano's nose and the smile became genuine. These people were the blood in his veins and the air in his lungs and he walked every morning to remind himself who they were and eventually his forced smile always turned genuine.

Another breeze rolled along the ancient wall he had been walking beside. His Grandfather had left them to him when he disappeared and he made sure that he would never forget that Rome had always been here, in this same place and he would always be as strong as the ancient things that stood in his city. The ancient bricks had never fallen and neither would he. He touched his chest sentimentally but caught himself quickly as a black car rolled up beside him.

"Mr. Romano! We've been looking everywhere! You have a meeting five minutes ago!" The woman who had half popped half-way out of the passenger window tapped her watch with a worried look on her face.

He sighed. "Always rushing me. I'm coming." He muttered, still taking one more moment to feel the people of the barely waking city humming in his heart. He slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and climbed into the back of the car. "This had better be fucking important, eh?"


	4. Venice

_A/N: So I'm going to post this part 2 and then part 3 of my vacation saga today, because honestly all I want to do is write for you guys.. Does anyone care? I am planning to update my zombie fic today and maybe if I have time the other couple that need to be updated as well and I honestly want to upload all my unfinished things that I have so I can just honor them in some way before I give up on it. I have a Naruto thing too. Interested? It's not very good. :/ I miss you guys so much.. _

* * *

><p>Church bells rang out above the island and above the gentle lapping of light green water against centuries old buildings and under bridges reaching their countless fingers across the salt water. A labyrinth of winding cobblestone streets and corridors echoed with the voices of people out in the afternoon sun. Amid the brightness of colored houses, shops, pink and red flowers drooping lazily out of window boxes and sunshine, Veneziano balanced a soccer ball on the tip of his toe in front of a group of laughing children in the middle of a square in front of an old white church whose bells were singing loudly.<p>

Everything in his city was old and bright, full of bells but quiet and calm. His heart was full of contradictions, but Venice was a strange city and it always had been. He was fascinated with it, even if it beat inside of him. Some mornings he would wake up early to watch the sun rise from his quiet apartment and smile as the shadows cast longer and longer against the building across the canal. He would peer down to the streets that weren't streets at all and watch the boats make their way up and down. He could feel the people too, so many smiling faces crossing over the bridges that connected the narrow walkways to one another, like bones and sinew holding him together. He could feel their smiles and happiness in his soul and his heartbeat in the water lapping at the bricks that line the canals.

Some days he would walk, because everyone did on the island anyway. He couldn't get lost, but he would admire everything as if it were new to him, with bright eyes and a warm smile. Bright like the light of his city, his heart. He would always help people who happened to be lost, people always were here but it wasn't worrying in the least. He would almost envy the luxury of being lost in his own heart, but he did so with nothing but warmth and laughs and often people would thank him with a 'Gratzie' or something close enough to make his smile grow wider. He loved them, and could feel their hearts beating with his when they were near enough.

Veneziano felt whole in his unique soul, in this place where his heart beat stronger when the sounds of boats and the light smell of salty water filled his lungs with every breath he took. His heart was warm as the sun that lit his personality and his eyes that glowed with wonder that this place still gave him.


	5. Paris

_A/N Last part of my vacation. Gosh I just miss these cities so much but this was written in Paris. In a hotel that was like 5 minutes from a metro station and the line that took us directly to the Louvre. _

* * *

><p>Despite the misconceptions surrounding the blonde, and there were quite a few to be sure, Francis Bonnefoy was actually a fairly simple man. Sure he could be high maintenance, he would be the first to admit that he could come off as snooty, but he would counter with a shrug. How could he not be <em>slightly <em>stuck up? Paris, his heart, beat with pure light and energy. It was the city of love and music and art. He could stroll down the busy streets, with his eyes closed mind you, and feel the city in his skin humming all around him. Some days he would gaze on his monuments, the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe both always stood proud and tall and his skin prickled when he was near them. The Louvre would yield her masterpieces to him as he strolled along her grand hallways. He would think about times gone by when he was walking, because his heart was old and full of history and things long forgotten, bridges built of bricks from the Bastille and of course the prison where dear Marie Antoinette had ended up, the unfortunate girl. Happy things too, monuments left from the Worlds Fair and bricks laid by Thomas Jefferson to help his nation end their revolution.

If the city was his skeleton, the white buildings with their black iron bars gave Paris what he thought was the look of his fashionable skeleton, then the people here were his blood and he could feel them all as they made their own individual way to work or to the grocery and even the visitors here. They were always moving, pumping in and out of his heart and around his veins, the streets lined with taxis and cars. They all gave him life and filled his soul with love and the city breathed deep when Francis did.

But despite the pride and that his blood always beat stronger in the city of lights, Francis was more at ease in the country. Where you could walk for miles and see only grey stone buildings and wildflowers. His lungs would fill with clean country air that smelled like the sun, and his bright blue eyes would open and shine the color of the sky. Everything here was calmer, slower and so much simpler. Even though he rarely admitted it, and even though he loved the hustle and bustle of the city, he loved the quiet and the calm. Paris may have been the opposite, but he loved that too.


End file.
